Let It Go
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Kames AU one shot, Male Elsa!James and Jack Frost!Kendall.


Okay, I've been posting a lot lately, but this one is an old one for sure. Maybe a few months old? Are any of my dear readers fans of Rise of The Guardians? How about Frozen? How about both? Stick around, read and find out. ;) **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Rise of a The Guardians, or BTR! But I do like all three, and Jelsa and Kames, so I thought to mix them all together! :)**

* * *

I stopped and stared as the beautiful brunet continued to sing and dance, the once gloomy expression on his face beginning to fade.

He undid the clasp of his navy blue cloak and tore apart the hood, it soon carried away by the wind like a ghost. He threw his long, strong arms out as if to fly into the night sky, his coronation attire now visible: a simple yet nice long-sleeved shirt that had matched his cloak, a coal black vest with white vertical stripes. His pressed dress pants were black as well and form-flattering, his shiny shoes abandoned to leave him in socks.

Even though it was snowy and freezing cold, he wasn't bothered at all by it. He wasn't bothered by the snow, the cold, or the howling wind.

Because, he was like me. We both liked the cold, howling wind and snow.

We were practically born from the cold, howling wind and snow.

With every jerk of the hands, snowflakes and wisps of icy blasts erupted from the tips of his fingers. The tears that at one point streaming down his face were frozen in place, he letting out giggles when they would explode into small, flurry puffs. Two sticks, a carrot, small rocks flew into the air, he doing a quick spin on his heels; a tiny snowman was soon skipping around him, singing along with a big, goofy smile.

"No more being the perfect boy, Tyler! This is who I am, there's nothing I can do to change that!" He exclaimed with a short, heavy laugh, a crown of snowflakes clinging to his short, brushed back chocolate hair. The snowman gasped in delight when his creator threw his hands up once more; more snow people, though giants in comparison this time around, rose from the soft, crunchy floor and began to chant.

They linked hands and danced in a circle around him, all the while a...glorious, ice castle began to take shape.

My eyes grew wider in awe. Even though I had ice powers and snow powers, I couldn't build a castle. Much less one like this one!

The tall, flawless towers; the sparkling, marble-like floors; the purple-bluish glow coming from the high ceilings and chandeliers; the intricate detail to the snowflake patterns in the windows and doors. The king's eyes, usually a dull brown, were now a lively hazel-green. A big, beautiful smile split his handsome face in half, more relieved sighs and laughs coming from within his chests.

"Wow James, it's beautiful!" Tyler shouted, jumping up and down. Said brunet blushed at the praise, yet it wasn't enough, the timidity that was him, to scare his newfound freedom into a corner.

"It is, isn't it? This will be our new home, Tyler. We're not going back there, I...it's all in the past now! I'm not going to be the king of anything if I have to hide who I am! Never again, the past is in the past!" James tore the crown off his head, the crown that was left to him by his mother.

He sighed and kissed the cool, pale golden skin, muttering a deep, heartbroken apology before he took a deep breath...and threw the crown over the side of the mountain.

Tyler and the other snow people watched as the pale golden flicker fell into the dark abyss feet, feet below.

"My King, are you sure?" Tyler asked, hugging one of James's legs. The beautiful boy swallowed hard, his rich dark skin and hair taking on a whitish tint as he allowed the power inside him to finally be free.

"Yes, yes I am. I've always had to hide everything, conceal and not feel, conceal and not feel. But that's not the way to live, Tyler, it's not! The fear, the anger, those feelings always made my powers go haywire. Always afraid to be around people, to touch other people. Here, here in this kingdom of isolation people will be safe from me. Here, I can let my feelings go, let it go and no one will get hurt! I can be everything that I'm suppose to be!

A snowball James made simply by blowing into his hand, it taking the visage of his deceased mother. A flicker of sadness shined in his eyes, though he willed himself to push it down. "I know mother would be disappointed in me. A king does not abandon his people, but how can I lead when I have to constantly chant in my head, 'Conceal, don't feel?' and pretend that these powers don't exist? No, a ruler can't rule if his people don't KNOW him! Always polite, silent, the perfect boy. Good little boy, never stepped out of bound...no! No, no, no, I can't do that anymore!

The small snow figurine smiled, causing James let out a tear. "Mother...I'm sorry. You always said to hide it, conceal it and not feel it. To never let it show, for my own good. All these years I've hid away from the world, terrified that I could harm someone. Why I was born with these powers I don't know; I'm the only one of the family, Mother, and tried as I did...I couldn't keep it in. I couldn't keep it in, no matter how hard I tried. This crown of ice on my head, that's the crown I have to wear. The perfect crown for the kingdom of isolation that was always meant for me...

"Jamey?" Tyler whispered, but his kind, cold-hearted creator was too lost in thought to hear him.

"And as I grew older, my powers grew stronger. Much too strong, I couldn't control them. My room, under a sheet of ice; everything I touched soon trapped in frost. I had to be alone, you see, alone was the only way my powers would stay caged. And Mother, you deserved much better than what I could be. A son that wouldn't kill everything he touched. Winter, the cold and snow...always seen as heartless, bitter and e-evil even. But now, now I'm free, Tyler. I'm free...I'm free, I'm free, I'm free! I'm free!

Tyler and the other snow people took steps backwards as James was encased in a whirlwind of snow and frosty winds, he throwing his head back in a laugh as the front yard of his new home began to experience a fresh batch of snowfall.

With hands high and shooting blasts of ice and mist into the air like a fireworks display, the Ice King was levitated off the ground. He crushed the figurine of his mother hard between his fingers, sprinkling the remains like confetti over his head. "Those who saw my powers, well who cares what they'll say?! I don't care, not anymore! Let this storm go on, rage on! After all, the cold never bothered me! No rules to dictate my life, nothing right or wrong! Just look what I can do, Tyler! All of this, I made it! How can it be bad when I made all of this from snow?! It was about time I opened my eyes; here, here I will not be judged! I'm free and I'm not about to give it up just like that! Here I stand and here I will stay!"

All the snow people soon cheered as James used his powers to change his clothes, the final sign towards a new leaf. He ran a quick hand through his hair; while it went bleach white completely now, the brushed back locks soon spiked up in wild bushes, his eyes clearing up to a pale, faded blue. His navy blue long-sleeve was washed out to a snow white that sparkled a slight silver, his black vest now a crisp, bright blue with no stripes to be seen. His dress pants went chalk white as well, shoes still black but his cloak was back and gloves off. The bright blue of his cloak shimmered under the light of the now rising sun, the pattern of big, intertwined snowflakes. He pulled his hood off and bowed before his audience, everyone celebrating.

"Come inside everyone! Come and see your new home!" Several thousands of round, mushy white bodies ran past James through the great, frost front doors of the Ice Palace, he chuckling under his breath with a fond look in his eyes.

"A new home, away from the world. I hope...I can survive being alone." He whispered with a slightly sad smile, heading up the grand staircase to his new room.

I stepped out finally from the large rock I had been hiding in, sighing to myself as I saw his shadow move across the fine, curved walls.

I clasped my staff tight in my right hand, my bottle green eyes taking on an icy blue shade; my skin paled considerably and my dirty blond hair went bleach white.

'Maybe, maybe one day I'll have the courage.' I thought, the winds pulling at my blue hoodie to take me away. To take me home.

Maybe one day, one day I'll have the courage to talk to him.

One day...


End file.
